


Three Little Birds Part 22

by nancy, Zen



Series: Three Little Birds [22]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multi, Over the Top, POV Alternating, Schmoop, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen&nancy's Crossover Soap Opera in which Blair Sandburg, Duncan MacLeod, and eventually, Jim Ellison shack up and share their lives. This is set outside of both series' timelines, just to make things easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Birds Part 22

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack!
> 
> Song title and lyrics borrowed without permission from Bob Marley.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.
> 
> Zen&nancy hope that very soon they will actually put an ending on this epic saga, after all these years.

The tea kettle whistled, and Duncan took it off the burner, pouring the water into the two mugs waiting on the counter top. Adding a spoonful of sugar to one, and a shot of brandy to the other, he carried them both into the bathroom, where Blair was just stepping into the tub. He'd filled it first, using an ample amount of bubble bath.

"Hi! Thanks," Blair reached for one of the steaming mugs. Blowing on the hot tea, he took a tentative sip, making a face and passing it back to Duncan.

"Yuck, brandy. Wrong one."

Duncan laughed at Blair's face, exchanging mugs with him. "You don't like brandy, Caro?"

"No way. I got really, really sick on a cheap bottle of brandy when I was sixteen. Haven't gone near it since."

"Ah, well, Fussigny is an entirely different species."

"That's okay, I'll take your word for it."

Duncan laughed, setting his mug down on the edge of the sink to undress. Blair watched him from the bath, a slow smile spreading across his face.

" _Very_ nice," he murmured, his eyes moving slowly over his lover's magnificent body.

Duncan grinned, piling his clothes on the floor with Blair's. "Thank you. Is there room in there for me?"

"Definitely, lots." Blair slid to the head of the claw footed tub, leaving room for Duncan to sit behind him.

Duncan stepped into the tub, sighing in pleasure as he sank into the hot water. Setting the tea down on the floor next to the tub, he reached to pull Blair back into his arms. Blair scooted back, settling against his chest. Duncan wrapped his legs around Blair's, holding his body against him under the water.

"Is it too hot?" Blair asked, turning his head to look at Duncan.

"No, no, it's perfect. Feels wonderful."

"Mmm-hmm," Blair agreed enthusiastically, stretching luxuriously under the hot water.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Caro. You made a hectic trip to the mall fun"

"Oh, no way, man, thank you. You're the one who just blew a small fortune making Christmas totally awesome for every kid in the neighborhood."

Duncan laughed, squeezing his lover affectionately. "I meant with everything being a little strained between the three of us this morning. You have the most wonderful ability to smooth things over, to put everyone at ease. You can take the tension out of a room just by being there. That's a wonderful gift."

Blair smiled at the praise. "I guess that's why I'm the Guide, huh?"

"I guess so. What's it like, being a Sentinel's Guide?"

Blair shrugged, smiling, "I don't know, man. It's a lot different here than it was in Cascade. There, it felt more like being the super cop's sidekick, you know what I mean? Here, I feel like I'm really helping him to understand his senses better, and helping him figure out who that makes him, if that makes any sense. It's a hell of a lot more productive than running around doing damage control and calling for backup."

"That's wonderful, Blair, I'm really glad. Do you think that he's really going to be okay with this, ah, compromise we've worked out?"

Blair snorted, "Compromise? That's very tactful, handsome. You were a hell of a lot more blunt about it this morning."

Duncan's smile was sheepish. "I thought the direct approach was the best idea. You didn't answer the question, though."

Blair propped his feet up on the edge of the tub, sliding down further so that the water came all the way up to his collar bone. Turning his head to watch Duncan's profile, he answered quietly, "I don't know, I think so."

"I hope so, Caro, I really do. I want you to be able to be his Guide _and_ my lover. I don't want either of us to have to live without you."

Blair wrapped his arms around Duncan's ribs under the water, turning on his side between Duncan's legs so that he didn't have to crane his neck to look at him. The brown eyes were kind and serious. Blair sighed, pushing himself up a little to reach his lover's lips.

"You make me feel so special, handsome, so loved." Blair told him softly, before he covered Duncan's lips with his own.

"You are," Duncan told him quietly when they parted. "So very special, Caro. You don't even know. You are totally unique. I have never known anyone like you."

"Never?"

Duncan shook his head slowly, his hands drifting over his lover's body under the water. Blair was quiet for several minutes, a thoughtful expression on his face. Duncan waited patiently, enjoying the silence and the comfortable weight of Blair lying against him.

"I remember, the first night we made love, after you came back from the fight, after you told me about Immortality, you told me that there was a legend about a Sentinel in your clan when you were young. Was there any mention of a Guide in the story?"

Duncan thought a moment, trying to remember the details of the legend. "I'm sorry, kiddo, I don't remember. I don't think there was, though."

"That's okay. I'm just always trying to get more information, you know?"

"Yes, I do. It's one of the reasons why you're so wonderful."

Blair grinned, pressing his cheek to Duncan's chest. "You're gonna swell my head."

"That's okay, I want you to know how special you are."

"I know I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Blair answered, rolling over to lie on top of his lover. Duncan slid down a little, resting the back of his head on the lip of the tub.

He sighed contentedly, shifting a little to align their half hard cocks. Blair's legs were thrown out on either side of his, his head on his shoulder. His lover's lips were soft, nibbling along his collar bone, trailing warm, wet kisses up the side of his neck.

"I love you, man," Blair breathed in his ear, his cock nestling between Duncan's legs.

"Ah, that's nice, stay there." Duncan's arms wrapped around his lover, squeezing him gently. "You're so wonderful to have, Caro. How did I manage to live without you all this time, hmm?"

Blair chuckled, "I think you did okay."

Duncan lowered his head, searching out the full, soft lips. "Mm, yes, but I'm much happier now."

They kissed lingeringly, moist lips nibbling and sucking, tongues moving lazily in each other's mouths.

Blair came up for air, smiling. "I'm glad you decided you wanted a bath. I think I _really_ needed this."

Duncan laughed, opening his legs wider to accommodate Blair when he turned on his back again. "That's good, I'm afraid that between the both of us you're going to spread yourself too thin. Don't forget to take care of yourself."

Blair stretched under the hot water, rolling back over onto his stomach between Duncan's legs, lying with his knees bent and his feet resting on the edge of the tub behind him. He raised his head to smile brilliantly at Duncan, "I don't have to, I have you. You take better care of me than I ever have myself."

Duncan kissed him softly, pleased with the compliment. It was good to know that his lover appreciated all the little things he did for him. Blair was so wonderful to care for. Even if it wasn't in his nature, Blair would have brought out protective, nurturing instincts in him, he was sure. He was just so easy to love.

"Duncan?" Blair's voice was small, one side of his face pressed to the center of Duncan's chest.

"What is it love?" Duncan's hands rubbed slow circles over Blair's shoulder blades.

"There is one thing I'm worried about." Blair spoke quietly, not opening his eyes or lifting his head from Duncan's well muscled shoulder.

"What's that Blair?" Duncan prompted, his hands continuing their soothing underwater massage.

"I'm afraid that me being with him is going to change things between us. Even if me being with Jim really isn't a big deal to you, even if we try not to let it. I just can't lose this, Duncan. What we have right now, it's so important to me. What we've got together is really special, man, it's incredible. I don't want it to change at all, and I'm afraid it will."

Duncan smoothed back Blair's unruly hair. "How do you think things will change?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid that eventually you're going to resent what's going on with me and Jim. Or that somehow I'm going to have to chose between the two of you, and I can't do that man, I know I can't."

Duncan's arms wrapped around him, hugging Blair close. "Shh, don't worry. You won't ever have to make that choice, I promise. Neither of us is going to do that to you. I love you, Blair, and I know Jim does too. Don't worry, don't stress, everything's going to be all right," Duncan soothed, pressing a kiss to Blair's temple.

Blair sighed, comforted by the warm brush of Duncan's lips. "Thanks. I love you, too."

They were quiet for several minutes, lying together in the hot water.

"Duncan?"

"What is it, Caro?"

"Let's have the very best Christmas ever, okay?"

Duncan smiled, wrapping his legs around Blair's under the water. "Sounds like a very good plan. We'll do that."

Blair's smile widened. "Okay."

Bracing his weight on the lip of the tub, Blair lifted himself up to capture Duncan's lips. His lover's mouth was soft and yielding. Blair melted against the softness of Duncan's lips, reveling in the prolonged passion of their kiss.

Duncan's hand slipped between them, petting his cock with light, gentle strokes until he was hard and straining towards the feathery touch.

"Ah, Duncan," Blair whispered hotly against his lips. "Nice."

Duncan chuckled, nibbling across his lover's jaw. "I think so too, love."

"The way you touch me..." Blair breathed, twisting slowly under Duncan's hands.

"Good." Duncan whispered back, rubbing himself sensually against Blair's hip. "I like to make you wild."

"You do." Blair groaned, pressing himself ardently against the hard body beneath him.

Duncan closed his eyes, giving himself up to the feeling of Blair against him under the water. His lover caressed him with his body, wet skin sliding against wet skin until they were both panting slightly, dilated, excited blue eyes staring into brown ones.

"I think we should move this to the bed, what do think, man?" Blair gasped, twisting against his lover's hands.

"Very good idea." Duncan ground out, as a small hand closed around his cock, squeezing gently.

"I want you," Blair told him, his voice deep with desire.

"All yours, Caro." Duncan groaned, thrusting into Blair's hand.

"Good. I think I'm going to hold you to that handsome. Come on, bed." Blair scrambled to his feet, offering Duncan a hand to pull him to his feet. Reaching for a towel, Blair squeezed most of the water from his long hair, drying off quickly.

Still damp, they hurried to the bed. The cold air gave Blair goose bumps, and he shivered, scrambling quickly under the covers.

"C'mere. I want your body heat. It's freezing in here, man."

Duncan dropped his towel, climbing in to join his shivering lover. Blair pounced on him immediately, rolling them over and dragging the blankets with them. Duncan tucked the covers in around them, cocooning the smaller man in his arms. Blair stretched out on top of him, burrowing into the warmth of Duncan's muscular chest under the covers.

"Ah, that's much better. It's _cold_ in here. Is the heat on?"

"I think so. You're right, though, it _is_ chilly in here."

"Guess we're just gonna have to make our own heat, handsome," Blair spoke softly, love and desire shining in his dark blue eyes.

"Come here, kiss me." Duncan pulled Blair up a little to reach his lover's enticing lips. Blair kissed him back urgently, his fingertips stroking down Duncan's chest to take his cock in his hand once more.

Duncan moaned into his mouth, his hands roaming over Blair's hard, compact frame. "You're a tease, Blair," Duncan hissed, when the hand that had been petting him so sweetly drifted away again, stroking up and down his inner thigh.

"You think?" Blair asked innocently, lips and teeth teasing Duncan's earlobe.

" _Yes_ , I do,." Duncan groaned, turning his face to the side to expose his neck for more of the gentle bites.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll just have to prove you wrong," Blair teased, his hands gliding slowly over the sculpted muscles of his lover's chest. "You really are so beautiful." He murmured, his lips trailing down Duncan's throat to lick delicately along his collar bone.

Duncan's body responded passionately to his caresses, taut muscles rolling under smooth skin. Blair kissed him one more time, harder than he had before, asserting his control and his possession of his lover's body. Duncan's mouth surrendered to him completely, moaning quietly when Blair's hungry lips attacked his, sucking hard, his tongue thrusting rhythmically into his mouth.

"Blair." Duncan's soft moan reached his ears, as he slid down, disappearing under the blanket.

There was something wonderfully wicked about doing a swan dive onto his lover's cock under the covers, where Duncan couldn't see him. Duncan's thighs went rigid under his hands, the muscles straining and trembling under the light strokes of his fingertips. Deep throating the long shaft without pausing to breath, Blair got his lover's cock all the way down his throat. With his lips stretched around the base, and his face buried in the soft curls, Blair relaxed, exhaling the last of the air in his lungs through his nostrils. He couldn't breath again without pulling up a little, but he stayed there for as long as he could. Reveling in the feeling of his throat opening up to receive the hard cock, the muscles relaxing and reshaping around the unyielding column of hot flesh.

Duncan's hands groped under the covers for his shoulders, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. Blair smiled around the straining flesh, and began to move slowly. Duncan groaned, pushing the covers down around him.

"Ah, _Blair_ , Your mouth is so sweet." Duncan whispered harshly, the pleasure exploding inside him. He held still, giving himself up to the intensity of the wet heat of his lover's mouth. Nothing felt as good as this.

Blair sucked softly, and then harder, caught up in rush of Duncan's surrender. To have him like this, completely in his power, sent a surge of adrenaline straight to his groin. He sucked hungrily, closing his throat around hot, pulsing skin. His tongue danced up and down Duncan's cock, until it wasn't enough, and he had to have more.

Pulling up swiftly, Blair took Duncan's hips and flipped him over, flattening himself out on the broad back to hold him there. "I need you," his voice sounded harsh in his ears.

"I love you," Duncan answered in a whisper, relaxing under Blair's weight, grinding urgently into the mattress.

"I need this so bad, Duncan. You are so incredible, I want to be inside you, I have to..." Blair panted softly in his ear, fumbling in the night table drawer for the lubricant. "I love you so much. I want to be so deep inside you, oh God, so bad." Blair's hands roamed over his lover's back, pushing into the relaxed muscles, stroking the soft skin.

Parting his lover's cheeks, Blair inserted one slick finger, trying to make himself go slowly, when what he wanted was to plunge deep inside Duncan's body, to open him up for his cock, to fuck him hard and fast until he came deep inside him.

"Do it. Please, no more, just do it." Duncan twisted beneath his hand, trying to push back against his fingers. Blair's other hand held him down, his palm splayed out firmly at the small of his back.

"No, soon. I'm not going to hurt you. Relax, handsome, work with me here. I want you, so bad." Blair murmured, slowly pushing a second finger into his lover's tense body.

"Ah, Caro. _Yes_ ," Duncan cried out, bucking back against his lover's hand when Blair's fingertips found his prostate, brushing over the bundle of nerves again and again.

Blair sighed in satisfaction, feeling Duncan relax around his fingers. "Yeah, that's it, oh yeah, that feels _really_ good, huh?" Blair whispered hotly in his ear, his thrusts into his lover's body becoming more pronounced.

Duncan groaned, his cock pushing desperately into the sheet beneath him. "Please." He gasped out, as a third finger entered him slowly, stretching him wider.

Blair felt his cock tremble, getting even harder, his balls tightening at the low moans, watching Duncan twist and buck against his fingers. "That's it, so beautiful. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Blair pulled his fingers out carefully, moving to kneel between Duncan's legs. Coating his rock hard cock quickly with the lube, his reached for his lover's hips, pulling him up halfway to his knees on the bed to shove both pillows beneath him. He took the time to fondle the weeping erection, grazing his fingertips lightly over Duncan's balls.

"Comfortable, handsome?" Blair murmured, stretching out on top of the broad back. His cock buried itself between his cheeks, and Blair sucked air into his lungs, trying to maintain a semblance of control.

"Yes. Please?" Duncan pushed back against him, trying to beg him with his body.

Blair's mouth found the back of Duncan's neck, sucking his skin into his mouth as his cock pushed gently, until the head was inside him, and then he bit down, shoving himself hard into Duncan's body. The tight passage closed around him, and Blair groaned helplessly, sinking in to the hilt.

"Oh yeah, heaven." Blair moaned, his arms wrapping around Duncan's chest. He held still for a long minute, until Duncan relaxed and he could pull out slowly.

"Blair," Duncan groaned his name, his fists twisting handfuls of the sheets.

Pulling out until only the head of his cock was still inside him, Blair reached for his lover's hips, thrusting up hard. Duncan arched beneath him, his hips pushing his cock into the pillows, moaning softly.

"So fucking good, Duncan, oh God, you feel so good," Blair groaned, losing himself to the steady rhythm of Duncan's hips. Driving into the hot, tight channel, Blair kept up with Duncan's urgent thrusts, fucking him harder than he'd ever dared to before.

Duncan pushed his face into the sheets, groaning, and trying to be quiet. Blair's hard, thick cock surged inside him and the pleasure exploded over his nerves, again and again. His hand dragged slowly down to his cock, trapped beneath him, and Blair bit the back of his neck, gasping.

"Touch yourself. Come for me, Duncan," his lover growled in his ear, his hands grasping his hips to pull him up to his knees.

Blair's cock slammed into him, driving so deep that Duncan thought they would fuse together. Blair exploded inside him, and Duncan's body curled forward, shuddering and moaning, as his cock sent hot streams of come shooting over his stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" Blair gasped quietly, not moving inside him.

"No. You made me come so hard I though I was going to pass out."

His lover sighed in relief, relaxing on top of him. Duncan felt lassitude creep over him, his limbs going limp with exhaustion and relief. It was true, he couldn't remember the last time he'd come that hard. Blair's hands moved over his shoulders and down his arms to cover the backs of his hands. "I love you."

"Mmm, you too." Duncan responded sleepily, basking in the pleasure of being covered and surrounded by Blair. "Nap now?"

Blair laughed softly, kissing his shoulder. "No, dinner. I'm starving."

"Food? Mmm, okay." Duncan couldn't open his eyes yet, but he smiled, stretching a little under his lover's weight.

They lay still, not willing to part quite yet. The silence was soft and it was warm under the covers, limbs wrapped loosely around each other. The moment was broken by a loud bang, sounding as if it came from somewhere inside the building.

"What was that?" Blair asked, startled.

"I don't know, Caro, it didn't sound good. It might have been the boiler."

Blair pulled out of him gently, rolling to lie on his side next to him.

"No, don't say that. I _need_ heat. I really need heat, Duncan." Blair snuggled close to his side, not ready to deal with the reality of a broken furnace yet. "You are so incredible. I think you might kill me one of these days, but I'll die _really_ happy."

Duncan chuckled, opening his eyes to look at his love. Blair's eyes were shining, happiness lighting up the soft features. So beautiful, with his hair all tangled, damp curls falling over his shoulder. "I love you so much, Blair, you are so precious to me. Don't ever forget how much I love you, Caro."

Blair shook his head, bright eyes smiling, "I won't. I think it's so wonderful, that you'll love me forever. Even long after I'm dead, hundreds of years from now, you'll remember me, and you'll always love me."

Duncan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, answering him solemnly, "Yes, Blair, I will."

Blair smiled, and kissed him very softly, his hand coming up to cup Duncan's cheek. Now that his breathing had returned to normal, his body was starting to realize just how cold it was out there, outside the heat of the covers and Duncan's big body.

"It's cold," he mumbled, burrowing into the warmth of Duncan's neck.

Duncan chucked, pulling out of his lover's embrace. "Don't worry, heat fiend, I'll fix it. I've been fighting with this thing for four years. It's probably just the pump again. Let me get some clothes on and I'll go down to the basement and take a look."

"We need a fireplace." Blair grumbled, pulling back the covers.

"I _have_ a fireplace in Paris, but you won't live on a boat."

"No way, man, my French sucks. Besides, no more moving, we agreed. Not for a while, anyway. I like it here."

* * *

Jim jerked awake, sitting up on the couch. Something loud had startled him out of sleep. Listening intently, he tried to figure out if it had come from inside the building or outdoors. Not fully awake yet, he began to scan the building. It was quiet downstairs in the dojo, no heartbeats, no sounds of an intruder's footsteps. The empty second floor was quiet as well. More awake now, his senses on emergency scan, he moved up the fifth floor, where Blair and Duncan were talking. His Guide's voice was soft, the words he caught before he pulled back were confusing. _I think it's so wonderful, that you'll love me forever. Even long after I'm dead, hundreds of years from now, you'll remember me, and you'll always love me._

Duncan answered him seriously, his voice deep with emotion. _Yes, Blair, I will._

Jim cocked his head, frowning in confusion. What did Blair possibly mean by that? Hundreds of years from now, Duncan would love him? Was he talking about the afterlife? It certainly didn't seem like it. It was so strange, that for a moment he didn't even react to the emotional intensity of their words, feeling only confusion, and not jealousy. Then his senses reached out instinctively for his Guide, and scent nearly sent him into a zone, as he realized that Duncan and Blair had been making love. It hurt, it made his blood feel cold in his veins, and spread a sharp pain from his belly to his heart, where it wrapped tight, threatening to suffocate him.

"What the hell do you mean, Chief?" Jim muttered softly, swinging his legs around to the floor and dropping his head into his hands. He sat on the edge of the couch, trying to make sense of Blair's declaration, and Duncan's agreement. They were serious, and somehow, it related to the things Duncan was hiding, all his instincts said so.

A moment later the phone rang, jarring his hearing, and Jim winced in pain, turning the dial down guiltily. It was Blair, he knew, and it was hard to pick up the phone, knowing his Guide had no idea he'd been listening.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Are you okay? Is it really cold down there?" Blair's spoke quickly, his breath still slightly rushed from physical exertion.

"Yeah, Chief, it's arctic. Duncan decide to save on the water bill?" Jim joked, trying not to sound angry.

"He thinks it's the boiler, he's gonna go down and mess with it in a minute. I'm starving. Are you hungry yet?"

"Yeah, sure. Gimme a minute and I'll meet Duncan down in the basement. Ask him if he needs tools."

Jim listened to Blair talking to Duncan, their voices gentle and subdued. He realized he was holding his breath, and exhaled slowly, forcing himself to relax his white knuckled grip on the receiver.

"He says no, but he could probably use your help. I'm gonna order Chinese. What do want, beef egg foo yung, pot stickers and fried rice?"

"Sounds great, Chief. Tell Mac I'll be down in a bit." Jim hung up, not sure that he could keep his voice from revealing his emotional turmoil any longer.

"Whatever it is, Mac, I'm gonna figure it out," Jim spoke softly, getting up from the couch and going into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

It took an emergency run to the hardware store, but Duncan and Jim were able to fix the furnace, and managed to get back up to the loft by the time the Chinese food arrived.

Blair was in the kitchen, pulling out plates and chopsticks. The kettle on the stove was heating water for tea, and the white cartons of food were spread out on the counter.

"Smells good," Jim commented, going to the sink to wash his hands. Duncan did the same, going into the bathroom. Coming back, he accepted a plate from his lover, and took it over to the couch to flop in exhaustion.

"That was a complication I didn't need today." Duncan complained mildly, adding his thanks, "I appreciate the help, Jim. I hate that old boiler. One of these days I'm just going to dump the money and get a regular gas furnace big enough to heat this place."

"That'd cost a fortune Mac." Jim sat down across from Duncan on the couch, leaving room for Blair in the middle.

"Better than burning money all winter on that old beast. Nobody heats with coal anymore. I should've had it done when I bought the place, but at the time I wasn't sure if I was really going to live here full time or not and I didn't want to get involved in the project if I wasn't going to stay."

"Where did you live before this?" Jim asked curiously, looking up at Mac over his tea.

"Here in Seacouver." He wasn't lying, at least Jim didn't think so, so why did Mac's heart speed up?

Blair came over, carrying his plate and tea and settling between them. "Movie?" He looked from Jim to Duncan, reaching for the remote.

"Sure, what's on HBO?" Duncan asked, waiting for Blair to scroll through the guide until he got to the movie channels.

"Shawshank Redemption. I've been wanting to see that since it came out. It's supposed to be really good."

"It starts in fifteen minutes," Duncan commented, reaching for the soy sauce on the table.

"Is that okay with you, big guy?" Blair turned to Jim, who was stuffing egg foo young in his face.

"Sure, whatever. As long as it doesn't have subtitles, I'm happy."

Blair grinned, "Cool. I think you'll like it, it's about a guy who goes to prison for a murder he didn't commit. Morgan Freeman's in it, and he's awesome."

Reading the synopsis on the screen quickly, he went back to his dinner. "Doesn't even sound like your kind of movie Chief." Jim offered Duncan a pot sticker, and got an egg roll dumped on his plate in return.

"Oh come on, I like all kinds of movies, as long as it has a plot."

"The Scent of Green Papaya had a plot?" Jim asked incredulously, leaning forward to talk to Duncan. "The main character is a girl who spends five minutes at a time staring at insects."

"Oh come on, that is an incredible story. How would you know, anyway, you fell asleep."

"Half the movie theater fell asleep, Sandburg. There was more snoring going on in there than an army barracks."

"It was good," Blair argued to Duncan, who laughed, shaking his head at them.

"I haven't seen it. Is it an American film?"

"No, Vietnamese. I made him take me to the Asian film festival in Cascade last year," Blair spoke with his mouth full, attacking the sesame chicken on his plate with gusto.

"Rent it sometime, Caro, we'll watch it. I like foreign films. Have you seen Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence?"

"Oh man, Nagisa Oshima is absolutely the best director of his generation. That is a totally powerful movie, and David Bowie and Tom Conti are _so_ good. The sexual tension between Bowie and the Japanese commander kills me, it's so intense. You _know_ Bowie knows, and he just throws it in his face, even when it kills him. That last scene, where he's buried up to his neck and Captain Yonoi is standing there in front of him... Oh God, that is just _it_."

"Hold it, Chief." Jim interrupted, "I remember that movie, what the hell are you talking about? There's no relationship between the British Major and the commander of the camp. He executes him, to set an example. And Conti dies, too, doesn't he?"

"No, Tom Conti's character lives through it, but man, you just _totally_ missed the whole homoerotic thing going on between Bowie and Yonoi." Blair shook his head, grinning at Jim's frown.

"Whatever."

Duncan realized Blair wasn't aware of how much he was upsetting Jim, and he changed the subject abruptly. His lover was exhausted, he could be forgiven for his lack of sensitivity, it had been a very long day.

"We're going to decorate downstairs tomorrow, right?"

Jim nodded, setting his empty plate on the coffee table. "Yeah, that's the plan. I talked to Spence yesterday, he said he'd come by to help in the afternoon."

"That's really nice of him, Monday's his day off." Duncan told him, picking up Jim's plate to take it and his own into the kitchen. Blair was still eating.

He came back with two beers, handing a bottle to Jim over Blair's head before he sat down. The movie was about to start, and Blair turned up the volume, reaching across Duncan to turn off the light on the table at his side. "It's finally starting to warm up in here," Blair told them, tugging off one of the two layers of sweaters he'd put on and settling back on the couch.

"It wasn't that bad in the first place, Chief, you're just a heat freak," Jim told him, stretching out on his corner of the couch.

"Shh, the movie's starting." Blair scolded, reaching for his tea.

The film was as good as Blair had thought it would be, and all three of them got involved in the plot, watching silently. When it started to look bad for Andy, Blair took Jim's hand, and then Duncan's on the other side, squeezing hard during the rougher parts.

Jim realized that Blair was holding Duncan's hand as well as his, but he didn't pull away. His Guide didn't even seem to be aware of the implication, it had been a natural reaction to his distress, and he didn't want to pull away and deny him the reassurance. Duncan glanced at him quickly across Blair's back, and nodded once, smiling a little before he turned back to the movie. His look seemed to say, "Keeping him happy is what's most important to me, too. We can do this."

Jim sighed, turning his attention back to the story, and drawing Blair's hand over to rest on his leg. It felt a little weird, but Blair seemed perfectly content.

"How long is this thing?" Jim asked Duncan, when the cable channel paused for an intermission. Duncan reached for the remote with his free right hand, pressing the button to check the Guide. "Three hours, think he's gonna make it?" Duncan asked, referring to the main character, who'd been in prison for several years now.

"I don't know, I hope so," Jim answered, taking advantage of the intermission to get up to go to the bathroom.

He returned just as the movie started again, settling into the corner of Mac's comfortable couch. Blair kicked off his shoes, yawning, and stretched out, lifting his legs into Duncan's lap and turning on his side to put his head on Jim's thigh. Jim glanced quickly at Duncan, but he was watching the movie, one hand stroking Blair's calf absentmindedly. Jim sighed, letting his hand fall to his Guide's shoulder.

Blair shifted, settling more comfortably on Jim's lap. This was perfect, the best place in the whole world to fall asleep, between the two people he loved most. The movie was as good as he'd expected it would be, but he couldn't keep his eyes open, and within another five minutes he was sound asleep.

Duncan was half asleep himself when the credits rolled. The loft was dark, only the light in the kitchen was on. He looked over at Jim, who was sitting very still with Blair sound asleep on his leg.

"Good movie," Duncan spoke softly, so he wouldn't wake his lover.

"Very good," Jim answered, looking down at Blair. He lifted his hand from his Guide's shoulder, trying to find the strength to wake him up and leave them alone together. He tried, but he couldn't do it. Blair looked too beautiful, sleeping so contentedly, his cheek resting on his thigh, his right hand curled under his leg to hold his pillow in place.

Duncan watched the shadows of emotion flicker across Jim's face, and spoke quietly, "Why don't you just take him downstairs with you, Jim?"

Jim felt himself blush, and was very grateful that it was dark in the loft. He could see Duncan clearly, but his features would be in shadow for the other man. "You don't have to..."

"It's okay, he's exhausted, take him to bed. I'm going to clean up here and pass out. I'll see you in the morning." Duncan squeezed Blair's calf gently, and lifted his legs to get up from the couch. Blair didn't wake up, but he curled his legs up, scooting farther up the couch and into Jim's lap. Duncan smiled down at him, affection unmistakable in his eyes. "Goodnight Caro," he murmured quietly, reaching for Blair's discarded plate and taking it into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Duncan," Jim sighed, able to speak the words as soon as Mac wasn't looking at him.

Duncan spoke from the kitchen, his voice pitched low. "No, don't thank me, it's okay. Goodnight, Jim."

Jim took the hint, standing up with Blair cradled in his arms. Blair woke up a little, asking sleepily, "Jim?"

"Yeah, shh, go back to sleep."

" 'Kay" Blair mumbled, very used to being carried to bed. He wriggled in Jim's arms, finding a more secure position, and pushed his forehead into a muscled shoulder.

Jim carried him into the elevator and all the way down the hall to his door, bracing them against the wall and shifting his Guide's weight in his arms to dig the key from his pocket. Blair woke up again when the door closed behind them.

"I'm sleeping down here?" Blair asked, smiling up at Jim and then lifting his head to look around the apartment.

"Do you want to go back up to Duncan? You can." Jim offered, trying to cover his embarrassment. He should have left Blair upstairs, where he belonged, but he hadn't been able to move his sleeping Guide from his place in his lap. It had been so perfect, to have Blair sleeping on his leg, his breath warm on his skin through his jeans.

"No. I want to be with you. Brr! It's even colder in here."

"No, it's just because you were sleeping. Here, get under the covers." Jim went to the bed with his burden, setting Blair down gently on the mattress. Blair dove under his blankets, pulling them up around him until he was completely buried under the covers. He started pulling off his layers of clothes and tossing them on the floor.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jim spoke quietly, his voice pitched low to cover his nervousness. He drew another blanket up from the bottom of the bed to cover his shivering Guide.

"Okay," Blair mumbled, reaching for a pillow. "Hurry up please. Bed's _cold_." Jim watched the small form curl up even further, until all he could see of his Guide was his hair. All of Blair's clothes lay in a pile next to the bed.

Turning away, Jim went slowly around the apartment, completing his nightly ritual of checking the lock on the door and turning out the lights. He delayed going back to the bed, wandering into the kitchen instead. He filled a filter with grounds and added water to the machine for coffee in the morning, and then set the automatic timer on the coffee maker.

Upstairs, in Duncan's house, it had seemed like the hardest thing in the world, to let go of Blair. Now that he was sleeping safe and content, curled up in the middle of his bed, it was enough just to have him here. Taking a deep breath, Jim forced himself to be honest with himself, and admit that he was afraid. He was afraid to go back to his Guide, who looked so beautiful, asleep on his pillow. He was afraid of what would happen, but he wanted it too much to deny it. Putting off the wanting and the nervousness a little longer, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

Turning off the bathroom light left the apartment totally dark, the only light a thin stream from the streetlight through the curtains across the room. Jim went quietly to stand next to the bed, looking down at Blair for a moment before undressing silently. He left his clothes on the floor, and slipped under the covers, moving carefully so that Blair could stay asleep if he wanted to. His Guide opened his eyes immediately, smiling and moving to close all but a scant inch of the space between them.

"Hi," Blair whispered, his eyes squinting to try to see the Sentinel in the dark.

Jim smiled, thinking that Blair at a loss for words was really a beautiful thing. "Hi. Are you warm yet?"

"No."

"Come here then," Jim's arms drew Blair tightly against his chest, tucking his head in under his chin.

"Hmm, much better. How come you're warm?"

Jim laughed a little, shrugging, "I don't know, you're always cold. It's not bad in here."

"This is good," Blair whispered, rubbing his cheek lightly against Jim's chest. Smooth, firm skin, and hard muscle. He sighed, his lips brushing lightly against the pectoral muscle he was using for a pillow, just short of a real kiss.

"Blair," Jim's fingertips reached to stroke his Guide's cheek hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Why is this so good?"

"Because I belong here." His Guide's voice was small, and Jim squeezed him gently in agreement.

"You look happy," Jim told him, his fingertips caressing the soft cheek, stroking the line of Blair's jaw.

"I am. Perfectly." Blair turned his face to press his lips into Jim's palm. The little shock of heat that went through him surprised him, and woke him up a little more. He raised his eyes to look at Jim, and now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he could see him. His Sentinel's eyes were tightly shut, his chest expanded, holding the breath he'd been inhaling.

"I know," Blair whispered, "It's okay." His hand came up to cup the back of Jim's neck, guiding his mouth down to kiss him softly. Their lips fused together, and Blair pressed himself closer, turning in Jim's arms to reach more of him with his body. For a moment, Jim kissed him back, his lips moving possessively over his, and then he pulled away sharply, his eyes tightly shut.

"What is it? It's okay, just relax."

"You taste like Duncan," Jim whispered, unable to open his eyes and look at Blair.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. Just give me a minute, all right? I'll be right back." Blair slipped out of bed, going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

He came back after only a few minutes, smelling like toothpaste and soap. Slipping under the covers, he slid back into Jim's arms, insinuating himself against the warm flesh. "Better?"

Jim nodded slowly, finding Blair's scent under the toothpaste and soap. "Yeah."

"Good." Blair snuggled up against him, still shivering. "Tell me, Can you still smell Duncan?"

Jim closed his eyes, obeying the gentle command of Blair's Guide voice. He shook his head uncertainly, inhaling again. "Kind of. It's hard to say. I don't really separate it anymore. You live with him, you smell like each other all the time. It was taste that threw me."

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about it." Blair blushed, and Jim smiled at him in the dark.

"It doesn't matter."

"Really? Oh man, that's like, really amazing. Total breakthrough. I mean, if you can accept his scent on me..."

"Don't start, professor," Jim warned, his growl affectionate.

"Okay, later." Blair promised, snuggling into Jim's embrace. The heat of Jim's body sent a rush of intense, pure, want through him. Blair wrapped his arms tightly around his Sentinel, determined to get as close as he possibly could to the heat of him. The total awareness of Jim flooded through him, and Blair relaxed, draping himself over the big body, as if he could protect him from the fire he'd just ignited.

Jim groaned softly, letting the awareness of his Guide against him seep into every pore, every nerve, until he was almost zoning on the feel and scent of Blair in his arms. He opened his eyes, looking down into Blair's dark blue ones, the pupils dilated in the darkness. What he saw there made him tighten his hold, dragging Blair closer. Pure, intense, desire, and love.

"Chief?"

"Yeah?"

"You feel so good. I need this, so bad."

Blair clung to him, whispering a stream of reassurances in his ear, "I know, I know. Me too. It's okay, though, it's okay. We're fine, everything's fine. If you zone on me I'll get you back, I promise, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just you and me man."

Blair's soft, deep voice drew him in, until he felt as if his Guide had wrapped his presence around him like a blanket. His senses turned themselves up instinctively, reaching for every tiny sensation of touch and scent and sight. The feeling of being one with his Guide was even more real than it had been the night before, except this time, he wasn't zoning. Jim realized this, a stray thought in the storm of sensation his was allowing to overpower him. It felt so incredibly good, to let go, to give in to the firm, gentle hands roaming over his muscles, and the soft, warm kisses Blair was pressing to his cheeks and lips.

It was electric, more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. It wasn't enough though, he wanted to be able to feel every inch of Blair against him, he wanted to drown in his taste, and hear him moan his name the way he had last night. Holding his Guide's shoulders, he rolled them over, bracing his forearms on the bed when he stretched out over the smaller body.

Blair raised his head, his lips reaching hungrily for him, pulling him down. Jim thrust his tongue into the small, hot mouth, groaning in satisfaction when Blair opened his mouth wider for him. Blair's taste washed over him, pervading all his other senses until all he could feel was the wet slide of Blair's tongue, the heat of his mouth and the softness of the full lips. Jim felt himself falling into his Guide, but Blair's arms held him strongly, refusing to let him zone.

The kiss went on and on, Blair sucked beseechingly at his tongue in his mouth, begging for more. Jim's hands on his shoulders pressed him down hard into the mattress when Blair began to squirm beneath him. Jim growled warningly, low in his throat, biting the swollen lower lip gently. Blair whined back, trying to argue, but Jim held him still, letting Blair take just enough of his weight to hold him down. Then he began to move, touching him everywhere with his body. Jim groaned, the breath he'd inhaled rushing out of him as his bare skin brushed across his Guide's, the soft skin and crisp hair of Blair's chest setting his own skin on fire. Oh God, it felt so good, to drag himself slowly over his Guide's naked chest and stomach, to bury his face in his hair, and then the hollow of his shoulder, licking greedily at the soft skin.

Blair's hands roamed over his back, his breath coming in long gasps. His voice caressing his ear was so sensual, Jim shuddered, moaning quietly at the sensation. "Oh Jim, oh man, more, please. Ah, God, that feels so _good_."

Jim's lips sucked gently at his collar bone, following the line to his shoulder, nuzzling into his skin until Blair thought he was going to come on the sensation of Jim's mouth on his body alone. Suddenly, the touch stopped, and he opened his eyes.

"It's okay, everything's all right, I'm here, right here, listen to my heart." Blair whispered, shifting under Jim's dead weight so that his head lay over his chest, his ear next to his heart. "Come on, Jim, come back to me, buddy, I need you." Jim groaned softly, lifting his weight off his Guide.

Blair could see his eyes in the dark, the muscles of his face were tense with the pain he was trying to hide. "What is it? No. No don't pull away, please? I'm right here, I love you. Tell me."

Blair's compelling, urgent whisper reached his ears, and Jim closed his eyes, turning his face away. "I can't."

Blair scrambled out from under him, somehow managing to get him on his back and cover him up with his body, his arms stretching around his shoulders to shelter him. "Yes, yes, you can. It's just me, you can tell me anything. Come on, it's okay, it'll be fine." Gentle hands stroked his shoulders and the back of his neck, soothing him with a touch that a moment ago had set him on fire.

"Your shoulders... he left marks on you," Jim choked the words out, afraid to let himself touch his Guide, afraid that he would lose control completely.

" _Oh, man_." Blair whispered softly, turning his head to see the marks Duncan's fingers had left. "I'm sorry, big guy, I really am."

"No!" Jim interrupted him, the emotion coming out stronger than he meant it to. "I mean that you shouldn't be sorry, it's not right. This is the way it is, and you can't be feeling guilty both ways, I don't want that. Blair, It's not that it makes me angry, that he loves you. It really doesn't any more. He's so good for you. It's just seeing his hands on you like that. Why did he bruise you?"

Jim watched his Guide's lips press tightly together, he was trying not to smile. "Um, we just got a little out of control. Duncan didn't hurt me on purpose or anything, he was just kinda, hanging on real tight."

Jim took a deep breath, and rolled them both to their sides. He couldn't bring himself to let go of Blair though, he kept his arms locked around his back. Blair looked up at him questioningly, his palm covering the center of his chest.

"Jim, it's okay, honest. It's a territorial thing, I understand if you're feeling anger here, okay? It's normal. Or at least, for us. I'm _your Guide_ , I know, I can imagine how that's got to feel. You can see his fingerprints, can't you?"

Jim nodded, touching the three small bruises on Blair's right shoulder gently. "Yeah, I can. Blair..."

"What?" Blair took Jim's face in his hands, pressing his forehead to his Sentinel's.

"Can I ask..." Jim whispered, and then stopped, unable to form the question.

"What? It's okay, you can ask anything, I don't care, I won't hide anything from you," Blair spoke quietly, his eyes so close that they were all Jim could see.

"What were you doing? I mean, those aren't bites, they're _bruises_ ," Jim's whisper was tense, filled with concern and disapproval.

Blair's hands moved from the sides of his head to caress his shoulders. He pulled back a little, looking down at his hands on Jim's body instead of his eyes when he answered. "Duncan probably didn't even realize he was hanging on to me that hard. I was giving him a blow job. I just um, had him kind of worked up."

Jim nodded slowly, determined to accept this. He let himself think about it, for just a second, what it would feel like to have Blair's mouth around him, to be inside that soft, velvety heat. "I'm sorry, I just, I guess I was curious," he mumbled, staring again at the small, round marks on his Guide's beautiful body.

"Hey, that's okay, really. As long as it doesn't make you angry, to think about it. I mean, I don't want you to have to think about anything else when I'm with you. I want you to be able to feel like I'm yours. Because I am, I really am. The part of me that's your Guide is _always_ going to belong to you, Jim."

Blair raised one hand to stroke Jim's cheek, smiling at him in a way that made Jim's insides turn to jelly. Jim turned his head into Blair's hand, trying to express what he felt, and was totally overwhelmed. It was too much for words, what it felt like to hear Blair say that he belonged to him.

"Jim?"

"What is it?" Jim spoke softly, leaning in to brush his lips against Blair's before he let him talk again.

"I have an idea, it you'll go along with it."

"What do you want me to do?" Jim asked, so attuned to his Guide and his familiar expressions that it was easy to see that he wanted something from him, and wasn't sure how he wanted to ask yet.

"Mark me?"

"What? Why? I don't want to hurt you," Jim argued, leaning in for another soft kiss. This time Blair responded passionately, pushing his tongue into his mouth and arching against him. Jim moaned into the kiss, letting Blair absorb the sounds of his hunger for him. Blair pulled back, shaking his head. It took a second for Jim to catch up, and realize that he had returned to their conversation.

"No, I mean it, man. Bite me, put a big old purple hickey on the side of my neck, whatever, I don't care. Just mark me. It's what you wanted to do when you saw the bruises, wasn't it? I mean, your first instinct _had_ to be to just grab me and cover me up with your marks and your scent, right?"

Jim smiled guiltily, "You're not a Guide, Chief, you're a mind reader. It's okay, I mean, I don't have to get all jealous and possessive here, I can handle it." He didn't want to, but he would, Jim told himself sternly. But Blair was still arguing with him, shaking his head. The brush of his curls over his skin made him shiver.

"No, man. I mean, what we're talking about here is _instinct_. That's really what this is, everything between us. Not that we're not emotionally involved, here, I love you, Jim. I've always loved you, but the sex? It's primal, it's instinctual. What you feel for me when I touch you isn't something you can deny, it's not a choice, for either of us, it's just the way things are. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Well, yeah, I do. We've talked about it before, but that doesn't mean I have to get neanderthal on you. Besides, how would Mac take it?"

"No, man, you're not being truthful with me here, Jim, I _know_ you're not. It's what you want to do, isn't it? To cover up his mark? Stop trying to be a good guy and just be honest with me, man. I don't care if you leave marks on me, I really don't. Actually, there's a part of me that really wants you to."

"Really?" Jim whispered, still not willing to admit just how right Blair was. It was all he wanted to do, every time his eyes found Duncan's fingerprints in his Guide's bruised skin, but his conscience kept telling him it wasn't right to think about Blair that way, as property.

"Really, man. I can't help it, I want you to."

A powerful mixture of love and pure, unadulterated lust swept through him and Jim leaned in to cover Blair's mouth, kissing him harder when Blair melted against his chest. Blair's mouth was soft, so soft. He encouraged Jim's rough kisses, opening his mouth wider, offering up his lips. Jim growled low in his throat, rolling his Guide slowly to his back without breaking contact with the soft, hungry mouth. Jim thought dimly that they might just suck each other's lips off. When he had to breath, he let go of Blair's mouth reluctantly, pressing his face against his cheek so that he wouldn't have to lose the contact.

"Jim." Blair gasped, letting go of the back of Jim's neck to roam over the broad shoulders and back, kneading the muscles. "Oh man, you feel _so_ good." Blair twisted beneath him, arching up to insinuate one thigh between Jim's and pressing his hip into the other man's rigid erection.

Jim gasped, wrapping his arms tightly around Blair, he buried his face in his neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin. Once he started, he couldn't stop. Blair tasted so incredibly good, smelled so good. The feel of his hot skin in his mouth, and the way he twisted and panted beneath him, begging for more.

Jim's mouth moved slowly to cover every inch of his Guide's throat with long kisses and gentle bites, sucking hard, and stroking the soft, sensitized skin with his tongue. Blair groaned, throwing his head back to offer more of his neck for Jim to devour.

"Oh God, Jim, _More_ ," Blair gasped, his fingers trying to hold Jim's short hair.

Jim's mouth moved over his throat; sharp, even teeth leaving marks Blair could feel. He could feel his blood rushing under his skin when Jim sucked, leaving small, red welts in a line below his jaw, and then down his throat to his shoulder, where he bit harder.

Jim felt as if he were somewhere between reality and a zone. Blair had wrapped both of his legs around one of his, and was grinding against him mindlessly. The friction of their hard cocks was as intense as it had been the night before, even through the boxer shorts they were still wearing.

Jim was totally lost in the taste of Blair. His skin was pliant under his tongue and teeth, the texture fine and smooth. Jim covered every inch of Blair's shoulders, sweeping his tongue over him until there wasn't a single pore of Blair's neck and shoulders that he hadn't covered with his mouth. Blair writhed slowly beneath him, grinding his cock hard against his thigh. The thin cotton was wet, and Jim could feel the desperation of his Guide's thrusts, and the anxiety in the gasped moans that came from his tightly compressed lips.

"Take them off, Blair," Jim ordered quietly, barely lifting his lips from his the hollow of his left shoulder, where he'd left a dark crimson circle, sucking until he was just about the break the skin.

Blair groaned, pushing his underwear off without moving out from under the hot, hard body on top of him. " _Jim_ , oh man. Bite me again?"

His Sentinel chuckled deep in his chest, a satisfied sound of lust and approval, and bit him harder, directly over his heart. For a second, he thought of the panther, Jim's animal Guide. Jim's broad shoulders loomed over him, blocking out the light, and Blair felt the velvet roughness of a tongue lapping across his chest. He cried out softly, pleasure racing through him, going straight to his throbbing cock.

Jim lifted his head to look at his Guide. Blair lay beneath him, his legs wrapped tightly around his thigh, his hands clutching his biceps. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his harsh breaths, and his neck and shoulders were covered with his marks. For a moment, Jim was sure that he was going to zone, staring down into Blair's wide open eyes. Before he could, Blair spoke, his deep, rich voice forcing him to concentrate.

"My Blessed Protector, I love you so much. You can have everything, all of me. Anything you want. Think I'm already inside you. Feels so right, man, so right."

"Show me what _you_ want." Jim whispered, rolling over and taking his Guide with him. Blair sprawled out on top of him, his legs thrown out on either side, knees on the mattress.

Blair smiled, dizzy from the quick change in perspective. Sitting back on Jim's thighs, he sighed, letting his eyes feast on the hard expanse of naked chest and stomach. Blair let his hands slide slowly down Jim's sides, and under the elastic band of his boxers. He continued pushing the shorts down to mid thigh and rising up on his knees to push them the rest of the way down. Jim kicked them off for him, pulling Blair back against him hungrily.

Blair's mouth came down to cover his, lips fusing together as Blair flattened himself against him. The first touch of Blair's cock against his own sent explosions of pleasure through his whole body. Soft, smooth skin, hot and hard, and very quickly slick from the combined fluid. Blair moaned into his mouth, and ground his hips in a circular motion, pressing into him.

Jim shuddered beneath him, groaning through clenched teeth. Blair felt his own cock tremble against Jim's in response. The desire was so strong, it was like a living thing they passed back and forth between them. It wasn't like anything else, it was a deeper, stronger bond than he'd ever felt before. A totally unique experience. Blair gave himself up to it completely, melting into Jim.

He closed his eyes, letting his lips map Jim's jaw and the side of his throat. Nipping and sucking, Blair moved slowly down Jim's thick, strong neck. He was so excited he was shaking, and he made himself take a slow, deep breath to gain a bit of control back.

"Jim, listen to me, anything you're not comfortable with, just say so."

Jim's hands buried themselves in his hair, holding his head without hurting him. Blair kissed his way slowly down from the hollow of Jim's throat to the center of his chest, leaving a line of small red marks in his wake.

"Oh God, Chief, just don't stop."

Blair smiled against his Sentinel's hard pectoral, shaking his head. "Never," he whispered, kissing the hot skin and letting his tongue wander slowly towards a nipple. Jim's chest was gorgeous, he'd been going crazy looking at it from the first day he'd moved in with him. He was perfect. Hard, hairless, chiseled muscles, bulging pecs and a smooth, washboard stomach. He'd never expected the skin to be so soft, though, baby smooth, and he tasted so good. Blair tried to remind himself again that he was the one who was supposedly in control here, but that was the problem. The very idea of being on top of Jim, about to show him what it was like to have sex with a man, made him dizzy with brain melting desire.

When his tongue flicked slowly over the hard nipple Jim's hands tightened in his hair, and he moaned out loud. Blair groaned softly in response, sucking the tight tip into his mouth. Jim's hard cock surged against his stomach, and he released the captive nipple to lick circles around it before abandoning it for it's mate. Jim's hands clenched and released in his hair, but he didn't pull. Jim's muscled legs locked around his, holding him down when he started to kiss his way down to his stomach.

Blair raised his head from the damp skin he'd been feasting on, asking softly, "Do you want me to stop?"

" _No_ , please don't." Jim whispered through clenched teeth, his eyes still tightly shut.

Blair raised a hand to his face, touching his cheek lightly with his fingertips. "Jim, open your eyes, look at me."

The deep voice was impossibly tender, his fingers just barely touching him. Jim opened his eyes, and met his Guide's dilated, concerned eyes, taking in the perspiration on his upper lip and the flush in his cheeks. Did he always look like this in bed, so incredible? Or was it because of the energy that seemed to crackle between them?

"If you don't want me to, I won't." Blair spoke so quietly he had to reach out with his hearing to catch the words.

His body was screaming at him to shut up, to take the hard flesh pressing into his belly in his mouth without giving Jim the chance to say no, but when Jim's legs tightened around him, he'd made himself pull back, ignoring the ache that when straight to his groin resolutely. If Jim wanted him to stop, he would stop, even if it killed him.

A hot flush of embarrassment spread over his cheeks, Jim tried to make himself answer, but he for some reason he couldn't get any words out. His hands went to his Guide's shoulders, pushing him gently back down to his middle. Finally he managed to whisper, "No. No, I don't want you to stop."

Blair groaned softly, pressing his mouth to the hard abdomen, letting his tongue glide lazily over the muscle. When he had to move or go out of his mind with want, he lifted his mouth just far enough away to speak. "You're going to have to let me move then, big guy."

Jim realized he had his calves locked around Blair's legs, trapping him against him, and released him slowly, feeling his face get even hotter. "Sorry."

Blair moved down a little, nuzzling into the line at the top of his hip. "It's okay, Jim. Oh man, you are so incredible. This is so different, with you, different from anything I've ever felt before."

Jim looked down at his Guide, and what he saw made it impossible to look away. Blair's hair spread out over his stomach, blocking his view of his face, the silky curls caressing his skin. Blair's head bobbed up and down a little as he covered his stomach with hot, wet kisses. His eyes were half closed, and Blair's hips rotated slowly against the sheets. He caught little flashes of tongue and teeth and the sleepy eyes as Blair kissed him, and the visual was just as intense as his hungry mouth.

Blair scooted down a little farther on the bed, his lips wandering slowly to the muscular hips. Nuzzling and biting gently, Blair managed to rearrange them so that he was curled up between Jim's legs, his chest brushing enticingly over the long, hard cock that trembled against Jim's stomach. It felt heavenly, to rub himself slowly over the straining flesh while he nibbled at the rounded muscles of Jim's hips.

Blair groaned softly when Jim sank his hands into his hair, the pressure of his fingertips against his skull just barely enough to drag him out of the haze of desire he was swimming in. He closed his eyes, telling himself to go slowly. Jim's fingers were dragging through his hair, lifting pieces of it through his fingers over and over again. Otherwise, he stayed completely still under his mouth, muscles flexing and trembling under his tongue.

Blair felt the slight pressure of Jim's hand on the left side of his head, guiding him closer to his groin. Blair felt desire rush through him at the silent request, and struggled for control. His lower body ground helplessly against the mattress, his cock desperate for friction. Blair forced himself to relax, and turned his head to the juncture of Jim's hip and thigh.

He let himself get lost there, nuzzling the sensitive skin and inhaling greedily. Jim smelled good, like soap and sex and clean sweat. The muscles of his powerful thighs stood out so taut on Jim's legs that Blair tried to raise his head again to see his Sentinel, to make sure that this wasn't too much too soon. Jim's hands in his hair held him down, the strong grip flexing once, dragging him an inch closer to his cock.

" _Jim_ ," Blair said his name breathlessly, and then his lips closed over the head of his cock and he was surrounded by hot, wet softness. The zone out was inevitable, from the first paralyzing touch of Blair's tongue. Jim grasped for consciousness, trying to concentrate on in the little sounds his Guide was making to distract himself from the overwhelming sensation. Blair's cheeks hollowed as his mouth closed around him, sucking softly. Wet suction, drawing him down, until he was drowning in pleasure.

Blair stopped when he realized Jim's hands had frozen in his hair, holding him down. He opened his eyes, Jim was definitely zoned. For less than a second, he panicked, and then he made himself breath, inhaling slowly through his nostrils. Praying it would work, Blair opened his throat, letting himself slide down Jim's length until he had his lips stretched around the base of his cock. Stealing another quick breath, he exhaled slowly, humming around the hard flesh.

Jim felt himself being pulled up from the blackness, like breaking to the surface from underwater. He could feel Blair's voice, as well as hear it, he was totally surrounded by his Guide. Pleasure flooded his veins and his hands closed in the long hair. He heard himself moan, shuddering in Blair's mouth.

He looked down, and almost zoned again on the pure adoration in Blair's beautiful blue eyes. Jim gasped, forcing words out to keep from slipping. "Oh God, Blair. How do you do that? Oh yeah, just like that."

Jim's cock trembled in his throat, and it seemed like it went straight through him, his body conducting the wave of intense pleasure. Blair groaned around the hard, smooth flesh, sucking greedily. Having Jim in his mouth was more wonderful than he'd ever imagined it would be. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the incredibly powerful feeling of holding Jim inside him. He sucked mindlessly, falling into a perfect, primal rhythm that was neither fast or slow. Jim groaned above him, his hands flexing in his hair in time to his thrusts.

Blair realized that he was humping the mattress, his hips rising and falling helplessly with his movements. He didn't care, he couldn't help it, he was completely lost in the intense emotions that welled up inside him as he drew Jim deep into his throat. He moaned around the hard flesh, letting his tongue dance up the underside of Jim's cock.

Jim felt the tip of Blair's tongue thrumming up the length of him, sending hot waves of mindless pleasure through his entire body. Buried in the incredibly soft, welcoming heat of Blair's mouth, his senses were completely saturated with the essence of his Guide. He felt the vibrations of the small sounds Blair made around him deep inside him, felt himself melting into his Guide. Jim shuddered, and forced himself to release his hand's grip in the long hair. His body was rushing ahead of him towards a inevitable, explosive orgasm.

Blair felt Jim pulse in his mouth, his hands moving from his hair to his shoulders. He sucked greedily, a possessive hunger making him want to hold Jim as far down his throat as he possibly could when he came. He groaned around the throbbing cock, fighting to maintain the rhythm of his movements as shudders of pure intense pleasure and relief washed over him and he came in a hot wet rush on his belly.

The scent of his Guide's release reached Jim's nostrils, and sent him spinning into helpless, oblivious ecstasy. He moaned, clutching at Blair's shoulders. He was coming and falling and melting into Blair. Pure, endless pleasure drawing him down into soft, bottomless blackness.

Blair sighed around Jim's softening cock, releasing him reluctantly from his mouth. He drew a shaky breath and squirmed his way up the bed a little to lay his head on Jim's flat stomach. After a moment, he turned his head, kissing the damp skin. Jim sighed, and brought his hand up to cover the side of his face.

"I lost you for a little while at the end, huh?" Blair whispered, turning his face into the large hand.

"Yeah, just for a minute."

"Does that um, happen often?" Blair asked quietly, craning his neck to look up at him.

"No, never." Jim wrapped his arms around his Guide, pulling him up to tuck his head into his shoulder.

"Wow. That's quite a compliment. Did you get to enjoy it?" Blair asked hesitantly, his hand stroking Jim's chest.

"More than anything I've ever felt in my life." Jim confessed quietly, his hand under Blair's chin tilting his head back to kiss him softly.

"Having you inside me feels so perfect, like I'm making you a part of me. Feels so right." Blair mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

"I think so too, Chief," Jim whispered, but Blair was already drifting off to sleep. He sighed contentedly, burrowing into Jim's shoulder.

Jim kicked the covers up from the foot of the bed, catching the edge of the blankets and pulling them up around his Guide. He thought about setting the alarm clock, but decided he didn't want to move, and disturb Blair. Duncan would wake them in the morning if they overslept. Jim fell asleep listening to the steady beat of Blair's heart, lulled by the vibration he could feel beating against his chest.

End Part 22


End file.
